Academia de Magiaa!
by lady andrea cullen
Summary: una nueva escuela puede ser muy divertida mas cuando conoces a gente nueva pero que puede pasar si tienes por maestra de cocina a matsumoto ¡BOOM! divertida mescla de todos los animes que te puedes imaginar
1. ¿nueva escuela y empiezan los problemas?

Capitulo 1

Pvo ichigo kurosaki

Habían pasado ya 3 mese desde la lucha con aizen, el maldito había escapado dejándonos a todos casi muertos y también abandono a sus espadas dejándolos indefensos, todavía no sabíamos su paradero todos en la sociedad de almas estaban muy alertas el. El escuadrón 4 era el que mas trabajo tenia curando a todos los heridos, Yamamoto-taicho me había convertido en capitán del 5 escuadrón en ese lapso de tiempo renji se había convertido en el capitán del 3 escuadrón y aunque era increíble de crear oírme se había convertido en la capitana del 9 escuadrón ya que sus habilidades eran únicas. Yamamoto también había tomado otras precauciones la ciudad de Karakura era vigilada las 24 horas por capitanes, tenientes y espadas después de que aizen huyera dejando a sus espadas al borde de la muerte oírme logro salvar a algunos de ellos harribel y sus fracciones, stark y lillenette, Nniotra y para mi desgracia grimmjow, Nell vivía ahora en mi casa por nada del mundo la iba a dejar en hueco mundo no hubo ningún inconveniente ya que estaba en su cuerpo de niña mi papa enseguida la adopto como la pequeña "Nell kurosaki"y mis hermanas estaban felices de tener una nueva hermanita ellas ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y se lo tomaron muy bien.

Hoy nos íbamos a ir a nuestra escuela según rukia me había dicho esta academia la había creado Yamamoto-taicho con el fin de controlar mejor nuestras habilidades, lo curioso esque no íbamos a ser los únicos en la academia iba a ver mas gente, no sabia quienes eran pero creo que eran hombres lobo y brujas si eso eran .Hoy era el primer día de clases en la nueva "academia" en el campus había dormitorios y todas nuestras cosas habían sido llevadas 2 días antes, yuzu, karin y Nell también venían a la academia para controlar mejor su energía el viejo había llevado a las niñas al parque yo todavía tenia que bañar y vestir a Nell para llevarla conmigo entre a la recamara que compartía con mis hermanas y la encontré acostada en el piso viendo su programa favorito pucca

-¿itsygo de verdad tengo que ir a la escuela?-me miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito vamos ichigo tienes que ser fuerte no la veas a los ojos

-si, Nell tienes que ir pero veras que es divertido habrá mas niños… creo pero yo estaré ahí y yuzu y karin también no te preocupes de nada sabes que jamás dejare que te hagan daño-no tuve respuesta de la niña

-y rukia-Chan estará ahí- en menos de un segundo Nell ya estaba en la regadera

-vamos ichigoo hay que llegar temprano rukia-Chan estará ahí

Esa niña como cambiaba rápidamente de opinión después de 1 hora y media de desastres nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa de ese chiflado de urahara Nell venia en mi espalda y estaba escuchando música con su mp3 llegamos hasta la casa y las puertas estaban abiertas estaba entrando cuando sentí que alguien me hablo en la espalda

-hola kurosaki-Kun...-

-¡DEMONIOS! urahara me vas a causar un infarto NO hagas eso-

-ohh perdón kurosaki-Kun ¿Cómo estas Nell-Chan?

-muy bien urahara-san ya llego rukia-Chan?-

-no todavía no ha llegado pero mientras les puedo mostrar la escuela-

-por mi esta bien urahara-

-buenoooooo entonces síganme-

Bajamos las escaleras y donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento había sido sustituido por una enorme academia 2 edificios blancos y una enorme piscina en medio con un kiosco gigante con varias sillas y mesas y Wauhh la academia era super, ultra, mega enorme tenia gimnasio techado, 2 piscinas una sala de música 2 cafeterías enormes era perfecta urahara nos guío hacia el auditorio

-bueno ichigo-Kun me retiro porque tengo mas estudiantes que atender quédense aquí no tardan en llegar los demás me voy, adiós, no se preocupen por mi…-

-ya urahara vete- dios este hombre si que era molesto, tal como dije ya no había nadie en la puerta si que habíamos sido los primeros

-itsygo ya me aburrí quiero ir a mi casa-

-Nell ya hablamos de esto ¿si?-

-esta bien-

Nell no se podía estar quieta se paraba se sentaba, brincaba por las silla, daba muchas vueltas me estaba desesperando cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a harribel, stark y lillenette Nell fue corriendo para que harribel la cargara no se suponía que venían todos juntos TODOS ¿y los demás?

-hola a todos-después de saludarlos harribel se puso a jugar con Nell y lillenette y yo me acerque con stark

-stark una pregunta y ¿los demás?-

-ohh si es esque cuando veníamos urahara-san dijo que se tenia que ir porque tenia una emergencia pero nos dio instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta acá pero en el camino lillenette tenia sed Haci que harribel mando a sus fracciones a la cafetería y después grimmjow quería ir al baño y Nniotra lo iba a acompañar pero ulquiorra no querían que destruyeran nada así que los acompaño y nosotros llegamos aquí-

- y todavía siguen ahí-

-m… creo-

-crees-eso no era bueno y si explotaban la escuela las puertas se aporrearon dejando ver a mila-rose, apache y Sun-Sun peleando entre ellas par ver quien iba a llegar primero con harribel después de que le dieron como 6 diferentes tipos de agua se fueron a pelear a una esquina del salón de repente se empezaron a oír gritos y las puertas se volvieron a azotar allí apareció un niño como de 12 años, ¡un momento! Ese niño era GRIMMJOW detrás de el venia Nniotra cargando a un niño como de 2 años lo traía como un costal de papas cuando lo solo pude ver su cara ¡ULQUIORRA! Esto era demasiado para mi vista se nublo y todo se volvió negro.


	2. ¿que fue lo que paso?

Capitulo 2

Pvo grimmjow

Ohhhh esto es malo mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda estoy muerto pero si todo fue culpa de Nniotra ¡el me reto!, harribel se acerco con mucha precaución hacia donde estábamos y nos miraba muy enojada genial ahora si que estaba mas que muerto

-¿grimmjow jeaquerjaques me puedes explicar que significa esto?-estoy muerto

Y si se pudo haber puesto peor ulquiorra se puso a llorar harribel se lo arrebato a Nniotra y lo empezó a arrullar

-ahora grimmjow me lo puedes explicar-

-bueno… si quieres oír todo, todo, todo, porque solo te puedo contar lo básico ohh mejor nada y…-

-¡GRIMMJOW!-

-Esta bien pero que conste que todo es culpa de Nniotra ahh… ¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado?- era seguro cuando lo encontrara lo iba a matar

-bueno como decía, después de que encontramos el baño, no sabíamos como regresar así que empezamos a recorrer el lugar hasta que encontramos un laboratorio y nos pusimos a jugar digo a ver las cosa que había y luego Nniotra me reto a tomar una poción pero como no estaba seguro se la eche encima a ulquiorra y luego como vi que no le paso nada me la tome yo y luego cuando vi ya éramos niños o bebes para ulquiorra… y luego por la puerta apareció un payaso de pelo azul y nos empezó a gritar barbaridades y a perseguir por todo el lugar así que empezamos a correr hasta que terminamos aquí y ya- wauhh dije todo eso sin respirar

Todos me miraban con cara de O.o ¿Qué dijo?

-PERO SI ES LA VERDAD-

Boom genial 2 desmayados como si no fuera suficiente con kurosaki ahora también stark

-no me la creo…-dijo lillenette

-pues créela tonta-

-Como me dijiste imbecil-

-ya lo oíste idiota ¿todas las niñas son así de feas?-

-¡GRIMMJOW TE VOY A MATAR!-

-AUXILIO-

Pvo rukia

Urahara-san ya había reunido a todos los estudiantes nuevos habían vampiros, demonios, magos, técnicos y muchas cosas mas que no recuerdo no había visto a ichigo ni a los espadas en todo el camino ¿Dónde estarán? Ya nos habían mostrado toda la escuela y nos dirigíamos hacia el auditorio si que había un escándalo adentro no podía creer la escena que había era para orinarse de la risa, Nell estaba arriba de ichigo dibujándole con sus plumones conejitos en la cara al igual que stark los 2 estaban desmayados, harribel-san estaba gritando y tenia vomito por doquier tenia en sus brazos aun pequeño niño pero no le pude ver la cara ,Nniotra estaba siendo perseguido por las fracciones de harribel por todo el lugar y lillenette estaba golpeando a un pequeño niño de pelo azul m.. Se parece mucho a alguien ¿pero a quien? Piensa rukia piensa, urahara había entrado en acción y trataba de separar a lillenette de el niño pobre se las esta viendo negras esta escuela si que iba a ser divertida y eso que ni siquiera es el primer día de clases pero sigo pensando ¿a quien se parece ese niño?

Pvo Orihime

Después de que urahara-san lograra separar a lillenette-Chan y al ahora pequeño grimmjow-Kun, despertar a kurosaki-Kun y stark-san y acomodar a todos los nuevos alumnos, a mi me había tocado sentarme entre taski-Chan y rukia-san que extraño no veía a ulquiorra por ningún lado urahara seguía acomodando a todos los demás cuando harribel-san se me acerco y consigo traía a un pequeño niño no le podía ver la cara porque estaba volteado harribel venia cubierta de una sustancia viscosa parecía vomito

-¿orihime-san podrías cuidar "esto" mientras voy a cambiarme?-

-Claro harribel-apenas dije eso y salio volando taski me veía curiosa y rukia ella se veía muy concentrada pensado en algo el pequeño se volteo y ¡NO PUEDE SER ULQUIORRA!enfrente de mi tenia una versión pequeña de ulquiorra como de 2 o 3 años oh por dios ¿que es lo que había pasado?, aunque debo de admitir que de bebe estaba muy mono taski me veía muy confundida y rukia no dejaba de ver a grimmjow "niño", esto se podía poner mas raro primero me secuestran, luego me tachan de traidora, después me hacen capitana y ni siquiera tengo espada cuando pensé que no iba a ponerse peor pasa esto ¡PORQUE! Esta escuela si que me va a traer muchos problemas.


	3. ¿que eres?

Capitulo 3

Pvo shiki (vampire Knight)

Dijeron que esta escuela iba a ser muy interesante y vaya que lo era, todos nos sentamos en distintos lugares, a mi me toco sentarme entre una niña de pelos rosados que no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y un niño de pelo negro y ojos amarillos estaba vestido de traje y parecía tener alguna fascinación por las calaveras y la pequeña tenia un lindo vestido verde con lunares blancos todos estaban platicando alegremente y la pequeña no dejaba de hacerme preguntas

-¿tu pelo es de verdad?-

-si…-

-wauhh esta genial-

-gracias…-

-se parece al de Rengi-Kun-

-¿Quién?-

-¿eres un hombre lobo?-

-no…-

-¿eres un shinigami?

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿eres un fantasma?-

-no…-

-¿eres un Ninja?-

-no…-esta niña si que tiene mucha imaginación

-¡¿entonces que eres?-

-un vampiro-

-¿un que?-

-un vampiro-

-¿de veras existen?-

-estas viendo uno-

-que padre jamás había visto uno ¿es cierto que si sales al sol te quemas? ¿Te puedo matar con una estaca de madera? ¿Y tus colmillos? ¿Las balas de plata te hacen daño?

¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿Porque a las mariquitas les dicen mariquitas? ¿Como nacen los bebes?-

Dios esta niña me quiere volver loco tranquilo shiki tranquilízate antes de que la niña pudiera siguiera diciendo algo todos se callaron y en lo alto de la plataforma apareció un señor no mayor de 30 años con una seria adicción hacia el color verde su pelo era rubio y no se le podían ver los ojos por el sombrero verde que llevaba tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar

-ummm...… hola chicos y chicas algunos ya me conocen y algunos no para los que no me conocen mi nombre es urahara kisuke y seré el director de esta institución de magia, me alegra ver caras conocidas por, aquí la razón por la que se preguntaran que están aquí en esta prestigiada academia es para que mejoren en el control de sus habilidades esperamos que sean de su agrado y si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultármela ahora les presentare a sus maestros y en que salón quedaran cada uno-

Genial esto si que iba a ser divertido yupi


	4. ¿clase A o clase B?

Capitulo 4

PVO sakura kinomoto (sakura card captor)

Esta escuela si que era muy divertida me había tocado sentarme entre 2 niños de pelo blanco uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos rojos el director ya había empezado su discurso

-muy bien alumnos sus maestros serán:

Youruchi-lenguas

Unohana-primeros auxilios

Matsumoto rangiku-cocina

Lisa –literatura

Ukkitake-matemáticas

Rose-baile

Komamura-historia

Kyoraku-sexología

Kenpachi-deportes-

Los maestros correspondientes se pararon y todos aplaudimos si que eran jóvenes incluso había uno que parecía un perro gigante wauhhh

-muy bien queridos alumnos y lo que estaban esperando los dividiremos en 2 grupos, de los mismos serán sus compañeros de clases muy bien:

Clase A

Ichigo kurosaki, Nell kurosaki, Ulquiorra, Lillenette, Mila-Rose, Apache, Byakuya, Nemu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Momo Hinamori, Ise Nanao, karin kurosaki, Isane, Inuyasha, Sango, , Renji, Shinji, Mei-Lin, Sakura kinomoto, Akatski, Shiki, Yukki, Hanabusa, Zero, Yori, Tia Harribel, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty

Clase B

Grimmjow, Soul Evans, Dead the Kid, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime, Stark, Seiren, Sun-Sun,

Nniotria, Soi-Fong, Ishida, Yachiru, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira, Yuzu, Sado, Ahome, Shippo, Miroku, Taski, Hiyori, Eriol, Shaolan, Ruka, Rima,Kaname, Ichijou Takuma,Mashiro,Black Star.

QUE no me toco con shaolan noooooooo esto es horrible porque a mi, me dirige hacia las sillas que decían A con mei-lin en mi espalda y ni siquiera pudo venir tomoyo espero que esta escuela sea divertida de veras lo espero

-muy bien alumnos ahora los dirigiremos hacia sus salones correspondientes no se preocupen, sus pertenencias ya están en sus dormitorios y los llevaremos al fin del día y que compartirán con un compañero seleccionado, muy bien ahora pueden dirigirse a sus salones- esto es horrible espero que les valla mejor a Shaolan y a Eriol


	5. primer dia de clases parte 1

Capitulo 5

Pvo Rukia

Piensa rukia, piensa ¿a quien se parece ese niño? ¡A QUIEN SE PARECE!

Pvo urahara

Después de guiar a mis nuevos alumnos a sus salones de clases cerré con seguro mi oficina y mi dispuse a crear un antídoto para el desastre que habían ocasionado los espadas solo rezo porque los destrozos no comiencen desde hoy

Pvo Hitsugaya Toushiro

¡Aburrido!, genial el salón "A" que poca imaginación tenía urahara al menos karin y hinamori estaban conmigo estaba platicando con karin sobre cosas sin importancia cuando entro matsumoto en el salón ella era la maestra de ¿cocina? O dios era igual que oírme a la hora de cocinar al parecer ichigo pensó en lo mismo porque ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo

-hola chicos mi nombres es matsumoto rangiku pero pueden decirme matsumoto y yo seré su maestra de cocina ya que esta es nuestra primera clase haremos algo divertido y fácil ¡postres!-ohhh dios ahora estaba muerto

-veo que son muy tímidos para formar equipos así que yo los armare a ver…-

Tomo una lista y comenzó a escribir rápido

-muy bien cuando diga sus nombres se colocaran en su mesa correspondiente equipo 1 ichigo, nell, ulquiorra, lillenette y Liz, equipo 2 mila-rose, apache, byakuya, nemu equipo 3 toushiro,hinamori,karin y Patty equipo 4 isane,sango,inuyasha,renji equipo 5 shinji,mei-lin,Sakura y akatski equipo 6 harribel,shiki,hanabusa,tsubaki equipo 7 zero,yori,yukki y makka-nadie se había movido y que se creía matsumoto para llamarme "toushiro"

-¡QUE ESPERAN MUEVANSE! En menos ya estaba en la mesa 3 vi me quipo no era tan malo estaban hinamori y karin para mi suerte y había una niña que no conocía tenia ojos azules y su cabello era rubio vestía una playera roja o mejor dicho un pedazo de tela porque eso no le cubría nada con una corbata negra tenia un sombrero tipo vaquero uno shorts bombachos y unas botas negras de vaquera ¿ella era Patty?

-muy bien empecemos-una sonrisa macabra se puso en el rostro de matsumoto oh dios sálvame no quiero morir hoy solo espero que al otro salón le vaya mejor que a este


	6. primer dia de clase parte 2

Capitulo 6

Pvo orihime

Todavía no estaba muy segura si había sido Buena idea dejar a ulquiorra con kurosaki-Kun el le tenia mucha paciencia a los niños pero con Nell tenia mas que suficiente y ahora esto

-orihime que te pasa te ve muy preocupada-taski como siempre muy observadora

-¿taski crees que haya sido buena idea dejar a ulquiorra con kurosaki-Kun?

-claro Inoue ya veras que ese tonto se las arreglara, no te preocupes-

-tienes razón taski, gracias-

-cuando quieras-

Ya no pudimos seguir diciendo nada porque en ese instante entro Mayuri-san con su típica cara de aburrido y grimmjow-Chan se escondió atrás de mí

-muy bien insectos mi nombre es Mayuri pero para ustedes profesor-sama y desgraciadamente seré su maestro de química muy mala suerte para ustedes parásitos, ahora los pondré en equipos y no habrá reclamos entendido-

-si profesor-sama-todos coreamos Mayuri-san si que da mucho tiempo cuando se lo propone

-a si me gusta:

Equipo 1: Black Star, mashiro, kaname, ruka

Equipo 2: shaolan, soul Evans, ahome, soi-fong

Equipo 3: yumichika, yachiru, ishida, Nniotria

Equipo 4: grimmjow, death the kid, orihime, stark, ichijou takuma

Equipo 5: rukia, seiren, Sun-Sun, hisagi

Equipo 6: Kira, yuzu, hiyori, miroku

Equipo 7: sado, shipo, taski, ruka-

En menos de un segundo todos ya estábamos en la mesa que nos había dicho m… mi equipo no era tan malo estaba stark y grimmjow eso si era malo y 2 muchachos que no conocía uno de ojos verdes y rubio y otro de ojos amarillos y pelo negro con 3 franjas blancas y parecía tener un extraño gusto por las calaveras en mi tiempo record ya tenia puesta mi bata y mis guantes

-me alegra que todos entiendan el procedimiento ahora empecemos-su sonrisa de Mayuri se hizo mas grande solo espero que a la otra clase le vaya mejor porque esta se va a poner fea

Pvo harribel

Me pregunto como estará stark en estos momentos ¿y mis fracciones? A probes de byakuya y nemu realmente espero que sepan lidiar con ellas que mal por ellos además ¿clases de cocina? quien necesita cocinar no es mejor comprar la comida en hueco mundo ni siquiera existía la comida y mi equipo ni siquiera sabia quienes eran había un pelirrojo de ojos azul fuerte, un rubio de ojos azul claro y una muchacha de ojo morados y una larga cola de caballo negra, rangiku empezo a repartir un montos de recipientes y comida nos habia echo ponernos un traje de lago llamadado "chef" con una gorra muy extraña ya que todos estabamos vestidos por asi decirlo nadie hablaba no queriamos que rangiku sufriera otro de sus ataques de bipolaridad

-muy bien ya que todos estamos listos lo primero que deben hacer es vertir 5 huevos en el recipiente mas grande luego 2 bolsas de harina y una bolsa de azucar despues le ponen 3 barras de mantequilla y un poco de agua y lo mesclan entendido-

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿que es azucar y huevos ? estoy perdida ¡AYUDA!

Pvo hitsugaya toushiro

O.o dios mío puedes poner tanta azúcar a un pastel esto esta mal pero quien le dio autorización a matsumoto de ser maestra y mucho menos de cocina y además que tiene que ver esto con controlar mejor nuestros poderes hinamori y karin empezaron a hacer su propio pastel y la pequeña Patty no dejaba de picar la mantequilla después de clases hablare muy seriamente con urahara eso era seguro

Pvo orihime

No había pasado ni 5 minutos y el profesor ya había apuntado como 15mil formulas que no entendía stark yace había quedado dormido en la silla los 2 muchachos ya se habían presentado uno se llamaba death the Kid pero prefiere que le digan Kid y el otro era takuma ichijou su nombre se parecía mucho al de kurosaki-Kun y grimmjow bueno el estaba mezclando varias cosas en un recipiente

-NO grimmjow no mezcles eso-pera ya era demasiado tarde

-¿eh?-dijo ichijou

¡BOOM!

-¡GRIMMJOW!-

-ups…-

Pvo hanabusa (vampire Knight)

Shiki no dejaba de hablar con las 2 muchachas "harribel" y "tsubaki" ya me estaba aburriendo tsubaki estaba haciendo el pastel y shiki y harribel solo observaban, dios cuanta azúcar le echaba la maestra ¿quien fue el que la dejo a cargo? era UN DESASTRE ¿macarrones de helado?¿brócoli con chocolate?¿sopa de manzana? No voy a morir intoxicado por comer eso NO SEÑOR

-vamos chicos es un equipo E-Q-U-I-P-O no todo el trabajo lo tiene que hacer tsubaki, shiki y harribel hagan unas galletas hanabusa has un Pay, trabajen chicos-

Genial un Pay UN Momento ¿ como se hace un Pay? Estoy perdido porque a mi me toca sufrir espero que kaname le vaya a mejor


	7. desatres en clase

Capitulo 7

Pvo ichigo

Cocina con matsumoto y encima me había tocado con casi puros niños, Nell tenia solo 7, ulquiorra tenia ¡2! , lillenette ella ni siquiera come y Liz bueno ella no sabe como cocinar y solo habla de cosas de chicas con lillenette m… vaya equipo que tengo y encima le prometí a orihime que lo iba a cuidar, si algo le pasa me matan ella y harribel

-¡vamos chicos es trabajo en quipo!-¿Cuál equipo Nell estaba jugando con la harina ulquiorra veía a Nell luego a mi después a lillenette y a Liz suspiraba y volvía a hacer lo mismo ,era oficial estaba tontamente perdido

-¡bah! Ichigo hacer un pastel no debe ser tan difícil, no pongas esa cara entre Liz y yo si podemos-

-esta bien lillenette pásame esos huevos y esa barra de mantequilla del refri por favor-

-ichigo… ¿que es azúcar y donde encuentro un efri?

-olvídalo-

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi playera y me voltee

-ichiwo qero ir al baño-

-¿no te puedes aguantar tantito?-

-No, es urwente-

-esta bien vamos-

-lillenette puedes cuidar a Nell mientras por favor…-

-claro jefe-

-esta bien confío en ti pero no agarren nada hasta que yo vuelva y… ¿me estas escuchando?-

-¿ehh?... si claro-

-Lillenette…-

Si te oí, ya vete corre Nell-Chan estará bien el que me preocupa es otro-

-okey-

Tome al pequeño entre mis brazos y me dirige hacia la puerta

-¿a donde crees que vas ichigo?-

-matusmoto necesito llevar a ulquiorra al baño-

-primer dime profesora, segunda yo lo llevare la escuela esta muy grande y te puedes perder-me arrebato al pequeño de mis brazos y dio su anuncio que me dejo completamente sordo

-¡Chicos! gracias por su querida atención, tengo que salir unos momentos del salón y kurosaki queda a cargo ¡adiós!-apenas salio todos los ojos se posaron en mi! MATSUMOTO! maldita lo hiciste a propósito regrese a mi lugar tratando de ocultarme de las miradas de todos rezando que este loco día termine ¡YA!

Pvo hinamori

Mi equipo estaba conformado por karin, Patty y shiro-Chan, Patty era una niña muy linda se parecía mucho a yachiru, el paste estaba quedando muy bien y no tuvimos que seguir ninguna de las indicaciones de rangiku-san así que era 100% seguro y inofensivo todo estaba muy bien hasta que sentí que algo impacto en mi cara ¡UNA BOLA DE HELADO! Mire al culpable ohh ichigo te arrepentirás de eso

-hina-hinamori… no fui yo no fue mi culpa ¡ESPERA! pero ya era tarde jajá jajá kurosaki toma eso

Pvo ichigo (minutos antes)

Matsumoto ya se estaba tardando mucho todos estaban platicando a que horas llega

-¿oyes ichigo y la pequeña de pelo verde donde esta?-dijo Liz

-no puedes ser ¡PERDI A NELL! Un momento el salón no esta muy grande o.o pero que idiota soy, me agache y empecé a buscar debajo de las mesas hasta que la encontré estaba en una esquina con un gran bote de helado de vainilla y chocolate

-Nell no puedes comerte todo eso te va doler el estomago venga dámelo-

-¡no!-Nell estaba haciendo un montón de pucheros

-Nell…-

-pero…-

-dame ese bote- se lo intente quitar pero ella lo agarro muy fuerte

-nelliel-apenas dije eso soltó el bote de golpe pero salio volando y como estaba abierto todo le callo a la desafortunada de hinamori, no había podido reaccionar y ella ya me había bañado en jarabe de chocolate se empezó a reír tanto que hasta se callo y se agarro fuertemente la panza en menos de un segundo había comenzado una guerra de comida corrí y me escondí en la mesa de mi equipo ya hasta la habían volteado para convertirla en un fuerte lillenette tiraba leche y mantequilla por todo el piso para que se cayeran todos Liz había tomado los huevos como pistolas y los disparaba hacia todos lados, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo hasta que se oyó una gran explosión enseguida paramos de aventar la comida y salimos corriendo en manada hasta el otro salón pero que desastre estarna haciendo ellos también eso lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Pvo orihime


	8. resolviendo los problemas o empeorandolo

Perdón por el retraso pero es que se me olvido mi contraseña XD, y luego mi compu se echo a perder y yo así de NOOOOO! :S ,muchasss graxias por lo reviews me alegra que el fic les este gustando y para no aburrirlos vayamos ya a el capitulo, bleach no me pertenece:

Pvo takuma ichijou (vampire knight)

-¡!BOOM!-

Abrí mis ojos y todo estaba más negro que el carbón , orihime se había tirado al piso por precaución y yo también me había aventado al piso para evitar el impacto , observe alrededor y todos estaban en la misma situación que yo había demasiado humo de repente sonó la alarma y las regaderas de emergencia se abrieron dejándonos empapados y si fue todavía pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un montón de jóvenes(chamaquitos XD) llenos de comida y uno de pelo naranja y ojos color miel entro corriendo…

-¡QUE PASOOOOO…!-

¡ZAS! Se estrello contra la pared y callo desmayado los demás intentaban contener la risa

-¡GRIMMJOW de inmediato a la oficina de urahara- wuahh! Si que había echo enojar al profe

-lo mismo para ti ICHIGO!-en la puerta ya no estaban los alumnos si no la muy joven maestra de cocina y como por arte de magia ichigo revivió de su desmayo y empezó a replicar pero la maestra no le hacía caso

-DIJE YA!-

-está bien , vamos grimmjow-y el pelinaranja tomo al de los ojos azules de la ropa y se lo llevo arrastrando

-pero que primer dia de clases mas desastroso verda?-orihime me veía muy preocupada

-naaa! Creeme he tenido peores- no pudimos decir otra cosa por quien sabe de donde sono una campana

-muy bien insectos al parecer se salvaron esta clase pero no la que sigue…- genial se fue el payaso me pregunto ¿Qué maestro seguirá?

Pvo urahara

AL FIN tengo el antídoto perfecto para la estupidez que cometió grimmjow , ahora solo tengo que traer a grimmjow y a ulquio…

Tock, tock,tock

-adelante…- y ahora que había pasado

-ohh! Kurosaki-kun a que se debe su visita?-

-es que matsumoto me envió-

-ahh! Tonterías ese maldito payaso que tenemos por "maestro" nos mando contigo- y ahí estaba el causante de todos mis dolores de cabeza el pequeño grimmjow ,perfecto ahora solo tendría que ir por ulquiorra

-kurosaki-kun ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-¿ehh…?supongo…-

-agarre a grimmjow-kun-

-que yo porque no, he hecho nada lo de el laboratorio fue un accidente ¡ESO ES UNA INYECCION! ¡AHH ICHIGO SUELTAME SOY INOCENTE LO JURO! AYUDAA-

Pvo ichigo kurosaki

-¡AUXILIO!-solo se podían oir los gritos de el pequeño grimmjow maldito si que tiene fuerza para ser tan pequeño,sostuve muy quieto el brazo izquierdo de grimmjow y urahara le aplico la inyección de plano le tuve que tapar la boca para que no gritara

-kurosaki-san ya lo puedes soltar muchas gracias-

-un placer- y deje caer a grimmjow y cuando hiso impacto se formo una gran nube de humo azul, ahhhh! No veo

-urahara ¿Qué era eso que le pusiste?

-un antídoto ahora puedes traer a ulquiorra por favor-

-si claro-y Salí corriendo rompiendo mi propia marca solo le rogaba al cielo que este loco dia terminara rápido

Pvo ahome(inuyasha)

Dios después de el accidente de la mañana espero que inuyasha se sepa comportar si no ya va a ver , pero ahí estaba sango ella podía controlarlo ¿no? , todavía no entraba el otro maestro y el niño de pelo azul todavía no regresaba, shipo y miroku quedaron en el otro extremo y no conocía a nadie, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al ¿niño? No… ahora era un muchacho como de 17 años pero era igual al niño el mismo pelo azul,los mismos ojos turquesas la misma cara ,tenia un cuerpo de dios, se veía muy guapo no puede ser ¡¿me gusta grimmjow?¡ vino y se sento a mi lado ya que era la única banca restante ni siquiera me atrevi a verlo hasta que entro el maestro

-hola chicos mi nombre es kyoraku y yo sere su maestro de sexología un tema muy importante para los jóvenes de hoy en dia – sentí que mi cara se puso mas roja que un tomate y no era la única me pregunto como le estará yendo a sango porque aquí el ambiente esta muy tenso AYUDA

Pvo rukia kuchiki

¡AJA! Ya lo sabia ese niño era grimmjow ¡BAH! Siempre lo supe

Pvo Soi-Fong

ABURRIDO bla,bla,bla,bla es todo lo que dice a ¿que hora tenemos lenguas? Quiero ver a youruchi-sama que bien que ya termino de dar su "corta" introducción

-muy bien ahora quiero que me digan sus nombres y cuantos años tienen-hablo el profe momento que no las presentaciones debieron de ser desde la primera clase

Pvo kyoraku (bleach)

Ahh…! La juventud de hoy en dia todavía me acuerdo de mis tiempos, como me trae recuerdos donde esta nanao-chan ,quiero saske ahhh!

Pvo general clase "B"

-muy bien empezemos con las presentaciones-

-grimmjow tengo 17,creo…-

-mi nombre es kuchiki rukia tengo 16 años es un gusto conocerlos-

-hola! Mi nombre es orihime tengo 16 espero poder llevarme bien con todos

-m… stark según me dijieron tengo 22 años-

-seiren,19-

-mi nombre es sun-sun y no necesito decirles mi edad-

-¿ahh?¡ahh! Nniotria 19 años-

-soi-fong,20-

-ishida,16-

-mi nombre es yachiru tengo 8 y soy adicta a los dulces-

-yumichika,18-

-hisagi,22-

-mi nombre es kira y 22-

-soul Evans,tengo 16-

-EL DIOS QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES YAHU! black star y tengo 16 años-

-death the kid ,tengo pero por desgracia ese no es un numero simetrico PORQUE A MI!-

-m…. yuzu,casi… 14-

-sado pero me dicen Chad ,17-

-ahome 17… y medio-

-eriol, 14-

-ruka, 18-

-rima, 16 –

-kaname tengo 18-

-mi nombre es shipo tengo ¿8 o 7?-

-miroku,20-

-taski,17-

-mashirooooo!, 17 años-

-ichijou takuma tengo 17 mucho gusto-

Shaolan ,14 años-

Pvo taski (bleach)

-Muy bien ahora que todos nos conocemos are parejas con las que van a trabajar y llevarse bien-que acaso todos los maestros nos van a poner en equipo o que?

Bina 1 :grimmjow y taski

Bina 2:soul Evans y yuzu kurosaki

Bina 3:death the kid y kuchiki rukia

Bina 4:ishida y rima

Bina 5:kaname y orihime

Bina 6:shipo y yachiru

Bina 7:stark y seiren

Bina 8:sun-sun y Nniotria

Bina 9:takuma y mashiro

Bina 10:hisagui y Soi-fong

Bina 11:hiyori y shaolan

Bina 12:black star y ruka

Bina 13:ahome y eriol

Bina 14:yumichika y miroku

Bina 15:sado y kira

OHHHH mierda oí bien GRIMMJOW esto es malo donde esta la puerta de emergencia cuando se necesita porque me torturan asi!

Pvo ahome higurashi (inuyasha)

No puede ser no me toco con grimmjow que mal D:

Pvo ichigo kurosaki

Pero que clase tan desastrosa al fin ulquiorra era como volvia a ser un amargado sin sentimientos, todavía seguíamos en quipo ¿Qué clase iba?

-muy bien mocosos están aquí para ver quien es mas fuerte y quien no 50 agachadillas ¡YA!-

No puede ser kenpachi a estas horas tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto

-kurosaki…eso también te incluye a ti-

-ahh! Si-y empeze a hacer las malditas agachadillas, todos estaban igual que yo cuando al fin terminamos,todos estábamos tirados en el piso

-muy bien veo que resisten… ya que no se me el nombre de todos,me diran sus nombres,edad y en lo que son buenos o en muchos casos lo que son… muy bien empezemos-

Pvo general clase "A"

-ulquiorra,17,espada-

-nell , tengo 7 y soy un conejo-

-¡kenpachi te sabes mi nombre de sobra!-

-tonterias,ichigo no lo se dimelo-

-ashhh! Kurosaki ichigo,16,shinigami y capitán del 5to escuadron ¿contento?

-si gracias,siguiente-

-lillenette,14 espada-

-mila-rose,23,espada-

-apache m… 19,espada-

-byakuya kuchiki,22,shinigami y capitán del 6to escuadron-

-nemu,18 ,shinigami,teniente del 12vo escuadron-

-hitsugaya toushiro,shinigami,capitán del 10mo escuadron,NO voy a decir mi edad-

-Ikkaku,20,shinigami-

-hinamori,16,shinigami,teniente del 5to escuadron-

-nanao ise,20,shinigami,teniente de el 8vo escuadron-

-karin,14 y … humana-

-isane 22,shinigami,teniente de el 4to escuadron-

-m…. inuyasha,no se cuantos años tengo,mitad demonio-

-sango,19,exterminadora-

-renji,17 años,shinigami,capitán de el 3er escuadron-

-Mei-lin,14,humana-

-sakura kinomoto,14,card captor-

-akatski,19,vampiro-

-shiki senri,17,vampiro-

-yukki,16,vampira-

-hanabusa,17,vampiro-

-zero,17,vampiro y exterminador de vampiros nivel E-

-yori,16,exterminadora de vampiros-

-harribel,espada,22-

-makka albarn,16 tecnica-

-tsubaki,16,arma-

-lizz,17,arma-

-patty,15,arma y jirafas XD-

Pvo ichigo kurosaki

-muy bien ahora que ya se me el nombre de todos ¡16 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA YA!-

-kenpachi te das cuenta de que estamos dentro de un salón de clases y que todavía no nos han dado nuestros uniformes- pero que le pasa a este "profe"

-m… tienes razón kurosaki , muy bien ¡30 LAGARTIJAS Y DEPUES 60 ABDOMINALES YA,YA,YA Y ESO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO!-todos se aventaron al piso y empezaron a hacer lagartijas

-Y SI SE PARAN SE LOS VOY A TRIPLICAR A TODOS MUAJAJAJA!- dios miooo ¡SALVAMENME DE ESTA MALDITA PESADILLA!

Ahhhh! Lamento tanto el retraso de veras pero esque mi compu murioo no que triztesa D: (no lo voy a superar XD) y tuve que esperar a que mi padre me compre otra , si les gusto el capitulo déjenme un review y si no…. Pues también XD que tengan un buen dia o tarde o noche !

*lady_andrea_cullen*


	9. hora de comer parte 1

Holaaaa! Buenos dias, tardes o noches XD muhas,MUCHAS graxias por los reviews ustedes me impulsan a seguir con mi historia les está gustando? Perdón si tardo mucho en subir capítulos pero es que la ¡ESCUELA! Me está matando tanta tarea XD y proyectos :s pero wueno no tomemos en cuenta mis "problemas XD" Y antes de pasar al capitulo me gustaría decir que las sorpresas todavía no terminan! :D mas personajes nuevos (NO inventados son de un anime nuy divertido al menos para mi :D una pista…. Siempre que pelean destruyen todo a su paso XD y al final usan su recompensa para pagar los daños XD osea se quedan sin ningún peso$ saben de quienes habloo?) y empezare con las DESEADAS parejas! Sin mas por el momento los dejo para que disfruten de un capitulo y recuerden BLEACH ni ningún otro anime me pertenece!

Capitulo 9

Pvo ichigo kurosaki (bleach)

Ringgg…..(imagen que es el sonido de la campana cuando acaba una clase XD)

BENDITA SEA LA CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA! Estaba tirado en el suelo no podía pero ni respirar cuando milagrosamente sonó la campana dando por finalizada la clase del SADICO! De kenpachi, oí varios suspiros

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se salvaron esta clase pero no la que sigue será PEOR!-maldito zaraki como el no había estado haciendo las 500 lagartijas que pidió. Respire profundamente y cuando mis piernas dejaron de temblar y pude levantarme de el piso observe todos en la misma situación que yo algunos incluso inconcientes como no si no están acostumbrados a realizar estos malditos! Ejercicios ¬¬ maldito kenpachi ya va a ver, como sea ,logre llegar a la puerta (apenas parado) y pude ver a los alumnos del salón de alado saliendo apresurados de el aula todos rojos ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lo bueno era DESCANSO! Aleluya llegue a la cafetería y mi dirije a una mesa donde se encontraban rukia,renji,toushiro,Karin platicando demasiado cerca para mi gusto(Celos de hermano XD) orihime e ishida , como buen hermano que soy me sente entre toushiro y Karin :D,

-Y BUENO KARIN COMO TE FUE EN THU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!-

-ichi-ni O.O porque gritas?, y además estamos en la misma clase asi que ya lo debes saber¬¬U maldito kenpachi, y oye te puedes quitar de en medio no me dejas platicar con toushiro!-

- Ù/Û que buena hermanita tengo que me demuestra su amor yo también te quiero Karin!XD-

-sisisisis ahora muévete!-

-uhhh! Ichigo parece que tu hermana ya te cambio JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-maldito renji cállate que al menos yo si termine las lagartijas y thu te desmayaste en la 250-

-Y ME LO TIENES QUE RECORDAR ICHIGO! ÒwÓ

-lo siento no pude resistir la tentación xD-

-cabron…-

-BUENO YA NO PELEEN! Y díganme que tal les parecieron las clases?-dijo una muy emocionada rukia

-lo mismo de siempre…-ishida pero que inteligente eres ¬¬

-ahhh! Pues kuchiki-san el maestro mayuri es muy estricto y conoci a mas amigos… y también tuvimos una clase con kyoraku-sensei…- dijo…(creo que no hace falta decir quien lo dijo o no es asi KUROSAKI-KUN!)

-ohhh ya veo Inoue nuestra clases estuvieron igual :D-

-y a que hora comemos tengo hambre-

-si seras estúpido.. renji ve a pedir tu comida al buffet ¬¬-dije no muy contento

-ahhhh! Ya sabia n_n-

De veras que aquí hay pura gente ignorante!

Pvo Urahara kisuke

Ohhh! Que aliviado estoy al fin es receso y la escuela todavía esta entera m… que raro todavía no se nada de los magos que se "supone" que deberion haber llegado en la mañana :| que les habrá pasado? Lo mejor será llamar a makarov para informarle

Pvo general!

-APURATE QUE OTRA VEZ VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-dijo lucy

-ya no seas una exagerada no vamos tarde ellos llegaron temprano ¡AYE!- dijo happy

-la verdad todo es culpa de natsu el quemo el mapa-

-estas buscando pelea cabeza de hielo…-

-Me estas Retando?-

-puff… no es obio que te voy a ganar-

-¡AHORA SI NATSU!-

-¿estan peleando?-

-no como crees erza solo es una pequeña discusión de mejores amigos verdad natsu?-

-¡AYE!-

-asi me gusta incluso los mejores amigos discuten de vez en cuando-

-ustedes 2 dan vergüenza y te haces llamar dragon slayer…-

-pero al menos yo si tengo gato gazille!-

-me callo…-

-COMO sea no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en sus niñerías entendido?-dijo una muy temida erza

-¡ENTENDIDO!- (todos como solados -.-)

-muy bien estamos todos? Aver…-

-¿natsu?¿happy?¿lucy?¿gray?¿yo?¿gazille?¿leevy?¿juvia?¿mirajane?¿cana?¿wendy?charle?

-muy bien todos estamos-

-AHORA SI A BUSCAR LA MALDITA ESCUELA!-

Pvo Akatski kain (vampire knight)

-yo!yo!yo quiero m….-

-HANABUSA decídete de una vez!-

-esque hay muchas cosas QUIERO! Un poco de todo :D-

Como sea shiki?-

-una caja de pockys…-

-rima?-

-un jugo de naranja ¡NATURAL!-

-ruka-san?-

-PORQUE a ella si le pones en ¡san! Y a mi TU primo noooo… no me quieres U.U-

-HANABUSA cállate si no quieres que te quite al señor copo de nieve por una semana!-

-NOOO TODOS MENOS EL SEÑOR COPO DE NIEVE YAA! ME PORTO BIEN Y ME CALLO-

Asi esta mejor jajajajajaja no hay nada que hanabusa no haga por ese tonto peluche en que estaba O.o? asi…

-ruka-san?-

-m… una ensalada con 2 jitomates que la zanahoria este rayada no aceptes la lechuga si no esta verde claro como a mi gusta solo queso mozzarella una UNA rebanada de jamon de pavo no de el corriente ¬¬ y una copa de vino tinto-

-ruka no creo que aquí vendan licor…-comento takuma

-m… entonces un capuchino con leche light y que tenga una cereza arriba y un jugo dietético de naranja n_n-

-O.O- me acordare de todo esto?

-kaname-sama?-

-solo café porfavor-

-takuma?-

-um… un café con leche y tocino n_n-

-okey….-

-yukki-san?-

-m…. es mucho no vas a poder con las ordenes de todos yo te acompaño asi voy a ver que hay n_n-

-zero….-

-cualquier cosa que no este envenenada por ti esta bien ¬¬–

-ya veooo ¬¬ yori-san?-

-m….. una malteada de fresa esta bien n_n-

-okas! Ahorita traigo la comida vienes yukki?-

-claro n_n-

Nos estábamos alejando de la mesa cuando escuchamos las voces de yori y zero

-ves zero ¡ESO! Se llama cabarellosidad cosa que tu no tienes ¬¬-

-gracias…-

Pvo grimmjow

-Y PORQUE YO TENGO QUE IR?-

-porque si grimmjow ese es tu castigo no creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la pócima – exlamo harribel-

-ashhh… esta bien-

-a ver stark?-

-un café super cargado…-

-harribel….?-

-un coctel de frutas-

-Nniotria?-

- 2huevos estrellados con tocino-

-okey.. ulquiorra?

-…-

-lo tomare como un gracias sexy y cool grimmjow no quiero nada de tu grandeza-xD

-agua… basura…-

-okey ¬¬-

-Apache?-

-lo mismo que harribel-sama-

-sun-sun?-

-lo mismo-

-mila rose ¬¬U?-

-lo mismo-

Okey….

Pvo makka

-muy bien y que hicieron en clase chicos?-

-nada no hay gente tan COOl! Como yo-dijo soul

-ohhh ya veo-

La verdad esque no es una escuela muy simetrica que digamos-(solo kid dice eso XD)-

-puezz la verdad nunca he ido a una escuela pero patty ya consigio nuevas amigas y dejo a su onee-chan sola y abandonada U.U- sniff!

-YAHU! La verdad esque ninguno es tan superior a mi el DIOS DE LOS DIOSES BLAC-STAR!-

pvo lillenete (bleach)

siii primer dia de clases y ya tengo amigas!

-Y BIEN QUE VAMOS A COMER HOY?-grite muy entusiasamda

-chocolate,chocoalte CHOCOLATE!-dijo yachiru

-a si pues yo quiero el doble de lo que pidio yachiru-chan!-comento patty

-nell-chan quiere el triple!-

-OKAS AHORITA REGRESO!-

pvo general

todos nuestros queridos alumnos se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto cuando se escucharon los altavoces por toda la escuela

-HOLA!HOLA! ESTA PRENDIDO?M... creo que si esta prendido XD mis queridos alumnos habla el director de la escuela quiero decirles que despues de que finalice la hora de su descanso porfavor pasen al auditorio, les entregaremos sus uniformes,las llaves de sus cuartos y les diremos con quien compartiran y um... HABRA MAS SORPRESAS!-

-MAS SORPRESAS!-gritaron todos

y al fin lo acabe! XD ahhhh! que emocion capitulo 9! jajajajaja espero que les guste! dejenme reviews si les gusto y si no pues tambien! cuidense mucho

lady*_andrea*_cullen

IM IN LOVE WITH JUDAS (GAGA 4ever) me traume!


	10. Capitulo 10 empieza la escuela?

Olas! Aquí de nuevo con ustedes muchas gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi , aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 wiiiii! :D, ya pronto vacasiones y actualizare mas rápido ;D espero que le esta gustando y que los haga reir mucho! En fin no quiero aburrirlos,Bleach ni ninguno de los otros animes son propiedad mia :P y aquí el capitulo!

Capitulo 10

Pvo general

Todos nuestros queridos estudiantes se encontraban caminado hacia el auditorio entre ellos nuestro querido grupo de shinigamis

-hey ichigo y thu sabes con quien te tocara compartir tu recamara?-pregunto renji

-m… ahora que lo dices no pero todo esta bien mientras no me toque con grimmjow, o Nniotria ,o ulquiorra m…. y tampoco con ishida,toushiro,yumichika,hisa-

-YA ENTENDI! Gracias-¬¬

-y tampoco contigo n_n-

-gracias…-

-chicos dejen de hacer tonterías y kurosaki-kun tienes una araña en la espalda-comento distraída inoue

-si es cierto ichigo es enorme-dijo una muy sorprenida rukia con una lupa(quien sabe de donde la sacoXD)

-EN SERIO? QUITAMELA,QUITAMELA AHHHH! KARIN AYUDAA-

PUM!

-eto… Karin no tenias porque golpear a kurosaki-

-el quería que se la quitara no?ahora ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta aya- la ya no tan pequeña kurosaki llevaba de un pie a ichigo y toushiro del otro, todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor bajando de su frente y se reian nerviosamente tratando de cubrir el cuerpo desmayado de ichigo mientras caminaban

Mas atrás venían todos los vampiros caminando civilizademente y callados a exepecion claro de hanabusa

-VISTE ESO? Golpeo a su propio hermano-

-aja…-

-pero esque solo por una ARAÑA!-

-aja..-

-me estas haciendo caso akatski?-

-aja…-

-puedo tener un tiburón de mascota?-

-aja…-

-NO ME ESTAS HACIENDO CASO AKATSKI KAIN Y TE HACES LLAMAR DE LA FAMILIA!-

-hanabusa no grites llamas la atención…-

-QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO SHIKI? QUE YO OSEA YO HANABUSA AIDOU ESTA GRITANDO? PUEZ TE EQUIVOCAS!-

-hanabusa….-

-hai kaname-sama-

Y siguieron caminado como si nada hubiese pasado dirigiéndose igual al auditorio

-Wouhhh! Viste eso makka? No es para nada cool que alguien te regañe en publico,-

-umm…-

-heyy hazme caso! No leas thu enciclopedia cuando estas hablando con alguien tan cool como yo..-

-um..-

-HEY PECHO PLANO HAZME CASO!-

-MAKKA-CHOP!-

-Auch!-

-YAHU! Eso debió doler por eso yo black-star de todos los dioses no hago enojar a la gran makka plana JAJAJAJAJA-

-MAKKA-CHOP-

-AUCH!-

-makka no creo que la violencia sea la mejor forma de arreglarlo todo – contesto una muy nerviosa tsubaki

-shhhh… dejalos están en la mejor parte ¿quieres palomitas?-respondio la gemela mayor lizz

-no gracias…-

Y siguieron caminando en otro lugar muy lejos y umm.. también muy cerca de la escuela se encontraban los magos de fairy tail tartando de encontrar una salida del laberinto escolar pero ellos pensaban que estaban perdidos en un bosque XD

-um… en el siguiente roble dobla hacia la derecha-comento lucy muy concentrada en el mapa que les había entregado el maestro makarov

-LUCY aquí tampoco hay nada! Esta cerrado ahhhh! Y tengo hambre A VER dame ese mapa tenemos que salir de aquí-

-natsu creo que estas exagerando…-

-gray NO ENTIENDES y si nos quedamos atrapados aquí igual que en esa película que vimos donde un hombre con una mascara tortura a la gente en un bosque y luego se come los cuerpos y-y…..-

-OHH DIOS MIO tienes razón RAPIDO LUCY! Encuentra una salida-

-ESO INTENTO SI SE CALLARAN-

-silencio!-sentencio erza

-HAI!-

-muy bien lucy dame ese mapa,mirajane usa thu satan soul para volar y ver donde hay una salida-

-OKEY!-

-Juvia vigila que no se vuelvan locos gray y natsu!-

-okey…-

-muy bien busquemos la escuela presentio que estamos cerca de ella en cuestión de momentos estaremos ahí en su puerta!-

Y de vuelta a la escuela…

-ves ahome y dices que el raro soy yo! Tan solo ve a los de adelante ¡VELOS! Hazme caso velooos!

-INUYASHA no me jales! ¡SIENTATE!- PUM!

-hay señorita kagome no tenia porque hacer eso ahora verán que nosotros somos los raros u.u-suspiro miroku

-su exelencia cuidado con PUM! La puerta u.u-igual suspiro de parte de sango xD

-haaa! Ya la había visto pero gracias sango n_n-

-y por eso te golpeatse no?-

-dije gracias ¬¬-

-Entonces de nada su exelencia-n_n

Y con los espadas…

-ENANA MALCRIADA DEJA DE JALARME EL PELO!-grito grimmjow

-pero esque tu no le haces como caballito itsigo si le hace como caballito-

-DEJA DE COMPARAME CON ICHIGO!-

-grimmjow deja de gritar me vas a reventar los tímpanos-

-NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU SEAS UN EMO EHH ULQUIORRA!-

-grimmjow….-

-ESTA BIEN ME CALLO HARRIBEL-

Y siguieron camindo directo al dichoso auditorio para esperar mas sorpresas de ese loco de sombrero verde

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante nuestros estudiantes mas jóvenes caminaban muy nerviosos con una gota de sudor…

-m… si que son raros-comento mei-ling

-solo haz como que no existen a mi me funciona-dijo eriol leyendo

-sakura estas bien?-

-m… la verdad me pregunto que estará haciendo kero en la casa-

-tranquila de seguro spiny lo controla muy bien no es asi eriol?-

-en efecto shaloan todo estará bien mientras no le den chocolate-n_n

-ya perdi mi casa-U.U

-Despues—

Ya cuando todos nuestros alumnos estuvieron callados y sentados en el auditorio nuestro muy pero muy querido director empezó a dar su veredicto XD

-ola,ola! Mis queridos alumnos como estuvieron sus clases? Espero que le haya gustado,como se portaron con sus maestros?,espero que bien!en fin no quiero tardarme mas con mi ejem… discurso,ya que no quiero que sea una injusticia lo de sus dormitorios he decidido hacerlo al ¡azar!wiii! a si que ¡ven este cubo de aquí con papelitos el azul tiene el nombre de los varones y el rosa el de la damas,los 2 grupos están convinados asi que no importa si les toca con alguien del otro salón entendido?-

y con su característica sonrisa hecha en kisuke se dirigió a la pequeña tarima que había sido colocada en medio de la cancha,

-ASI!ven esta pantalla de aquí ,conforme vaya sacando los nombres aparecerán aquí con las imágenes de sus compañeros ya saben para que no se pierdan n_n!ahora si empezemos!-

Pvo ichigo

El loco sombrerero estaba sacando los primeros 2 papeles a mi lado,a mi lado todos se estaban comiendo las uñas para ver a los "compañeros" baah! Ni que fuera importante todo esta bien mientras no me toque con ulquiorra,respira ichigo exhala no te pongas nervioso,no te pongas….

PVO General

-muy bien y la primera pareja por el resto del año es….-

-ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Y …..-

-DIOS MIO SOY YO! QUE NO SEA ULQUIORRA,QUE NO SEA ULQUIORRA O RENJI O ISHIDA OHHHH!-

-GRIMMJOW!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-y nuestro querido ichigo se puso a llorar como niño pequeño a los pies de rukia

-ya,ya kurosaki-kun no es tan malo es solo emm.. solo grimmjow?-contesto muy confundida orihime

-ya,ya sin pena vengan aquí y tomen sus uniformes y sus llaves,vamos no son los únicos-decia urahara con una sonrisa macabra que hizo temblar hasta grimmjow

Y con grimmjow...(osea a lado de las sillas de los shinigamis)

-ME REUSO!,NO!NO! Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

-vamos grimmy solo es itsygo!-

-POR ESO!,NOOO!-harribel deten esta locura no compartiré MI recamara con una fresa NOOOO!-

-TE OI SEXTA! VAS A VER MALDITO!-

-QUIERES PELEA KUROSAKI?-y muy decido fue a enfrentar a ichigo lo mismo con este cuando se encontraban a pocos pasos de hacer una bomba nuclear una mano los jalo de la oreja y los llevo a rastras hasta la tarima,mientras ellos gritaban pataleaban y decían incoherencias…

-AHHHH AYUDA! DUELE!DUELE!AYUDA GRIMMJOW LLAMA A LA POLICA A LA BOMBEROS AUCH! O DEPERDIDA A LOS JOVENES TITANES AIII!-gritaba kurosaki

-AUCH!QUE ES LA POLICIA?AUCHH!DUELE!AHHH DONDE? AYUDA JOVENES TITANES!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AUCH!ERA BROMA ESO xD GRIMMJOW SI QUE ERES IDIOTA AUCHH!

-KUROSAKI!-

-YA ESTENCE QUIETOS LOS 2 O LES JURO QUE LOS VOY AMARRAR A LA SILLA Y JUNTOS!-grito yourchi muy enojada aventándolos contra la pared

Todos los demás tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver una de las típicas escenas de la nueva escuela-internado-carcel

-ohh gracias youruchi-san!-dijo entre risas kisuke,

-muy bien acérquense mis queridos jóvenes con confianza…-

Grimmjow e ichigo miraban muy desconfiados a urahara,y empezaron a caminar lentamente grimmjow atrás de ichigo e ichigo arrastrando una silla con el ya que nunca se sabe que puede pasar con urahara

-muy bien!tomen estas llaves aquí dicen el su recamara ven?les toco la 100 no es tan difícil y en esta bolsa,están sus uniformes-dijo mientras les entregaba 2 llaves una azul y la otra naranja junto con 2 bolsas verdes con un chibi kisuke en el frente,ahora corran a sentarse en esa sillas,y tomen sus papelitos byeee!-los dirigió a la parte izquierda de la cancha donde estaban apiladas un monton de silla dividas en 2 partes ya saben para que cada pareja se siente

-muy bien..! cuanta emoción pasemos a las SIGUIENTES PAREJAS!-

Todos sudaron frio al oir este comentario

Y de nuevo con nuestros fairy magos…

-entonces mira… haber si entiendo dices que no puedes volar no?-

-no erza… hay un muro arriba no puedo pasar de los arboles,no sin morir electrificada…-dijo nuestra querida mira chamuscada de pies a cabeza y con todo el pelo quemado

-ya veo… ENTONCES COMO CARAJOS VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR?-grito histérica lucy

-AYE!-dijo happy

-TRANQUILOS QUE NO ACUNDA EL PANICO!-grito un igual o peor angustiado gray

-AL CARAJO GRAY! PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-y haciendo una de sus tantas técnicas de dragon slayer,empezó a romper los muros de piedra,mientras que todos los demás lo veian entre nerviosos y con miedo

-TIENES RAZON NATSU! ¡ARMADURA DE LAS 100 ESPADAS!-(es algo asi la armadura de erza,la blanca con alas no?,si no perdonen a su escritora india XD)y al igual que natsu ,erza empezó a romper todos los arboles y cualquier cosa que se le atravesara,desesperada por encontrar una salida del laberinto infernal

los demás decidieron seguir el ejemplo de sus 2 nakamas,pensando que esa seria la respuesta a todos sus problemas

(lucy)-¡PUERTA DEL LEON!,ABRETE!-

(gray)-CAÑON DE HIELO!-

(cana)CARAJO!NO HAY ALCOHOL YA ME ENCABRONE! AHHHH!-dijo

Mientras sacaba sus cartas de su pequeña bolsa de piel

(gazille)-PUÑO DE HIERRO!-

(juvia)-JUVIA IRA AYUDAR A GRAY-SAMA!-

Mientras que leevy,Wendy y mirajane veian todo escondidas desde una distancia prudente

-…mira -chan?,somos las únicas cuerdas, no lo mejor seria detenerlos?-dijo leevy muy sorprendida con las cejas alzadas

-no… dejalos haber si asi ya encontramos una salida,por cierto y Wendy-chan?-

-AQUÍ MIRAJANE-SAN! ¡LEEVY-SAN!-grito Wendy mientras corria hacia ellas acompañada por los 2 exeed,llegando sonrojada y sudada por el esfuerzo recorrido

-donde te habías metido Wendy?, todos ya enloquecieron-

-mira he encontrado una salida,vengan rápido!-mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos a las 2 magas y corrian hacia el lugar con los nekos,dejando solos a los demás locos digo magos… tratando de escapar,llegaron a lo que parecía el final de la pared de piedra,ante una gran entrada con una reja negra abierta y un enorme arco alrededor de ella "BIENVENIDOS A SU NUEVA ESCUELA"se podía leer en el centro ,solo se veía un enorme edificio blanco con 2 puertas de vidrio en medio y varias pequeñas ventanas a los lados en el patio delantero había una enorme fuente con flores de muchos colores en ella y un camino tallado en piedra para llegar al edificio rodeado de pasto verde claro con pequeñas gotas de roció y flores a los lados era simplemente hermoso

-WOUAHH!-corearon las 3

-¡es hermoso!-comento mirajane

-y lo mejor esque ya encontramos la escuela! Tenemos que decirles a los demás!-dijo leevy muy decidida

-volvamos rápido antes que empiezen la 3era guerra mundial sin nosotros! AYE!-

-el gato azul tiene razón vamos Wendy-

Cuando llegaron vieron que todos estaban tirados en el suelo unos encima de otros ,jadeando por el esfuerzo y con un enorme hueco en la pared

-lo sentimos chicas.. el muro pudo con nosotros-

-traquila erza les ¡tenemos una buena noticia ¡ENCONTRAMOS LA SALIDA Y A LA ESCUELA!-dijo mirajane muy feliz

-SIIIIII! AL FIN VAMONOS! RAPIDO!

-oigan y ese enorme hueco de la pared? Y donde están gray-san y natsu-san?-comento muy curiosa Wendy

-ohhh ellos bueno ejem,ejem, ellos empezaron una pelea por escapar ya sabes sus típicas peleas de "amigos" y se agarraron a golpes y salieron volando por los aires y quien sabe donde aterrizaron-dijo muy tranquila cana

-y donde están ahora-alrededor de mira se empezaba a formar un aura roja con llamas y muchas venitas en su frente

-BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!-(choque nuclear xD)

-eso responde thus dudas?-

-gracias lucy…. Salgamos de aca y veamos si todavía están vivos quieren?-

Y todos muy decididos,tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la salida

De vuelta a la escuela y al auditorio con urahara (antes de la explosión)

-Y BIEN? Que les pareció fui brillante brillante BRILLANTE :B-menciono urahara con una sonrisa burlona

Todos los alumnos lo miraban con dagas en los ojos y se veian bastante deprimididos ¿razon? "compañero de cuarto" pero antes de que alguno pudiera replicar algo

-YYYY! No hay cambios n_n-

eso basto para que la mitad se fuera de espaldas,nadie estaba de acuerdo con su pareja y además los magos de fairy tail todavía no aparecían, desues de el "gran evento" nuestros shinigamis favoritos se encontraban en una de las 50 y tantas salas de estar de la escuela(como esas habitaciones de los internados para realizar tu tarea con escritorios, sillones,cosas por el estilo)todos en un estado totalmente D-E-P-R-E-S-I-V-O ToT

-ichi-ni ya no estes asi solo es grimmjow no es el fin del mundo.. bueno eso creo-trataba de consolarla Karin dándole palmaditas en la espalda al shinigami sustituto que en esos momentos se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose de un lado al otro murmurando cosas sin sentido como "conejitos verdes" y "no,no quiero sarampión"

-dejalo Karin es un caso perdido,además a thi con quien te toco no lo oi por los gritos de thu hermano¬¬-dijo renji

-mm… me toco con un tal Soul Evans,era el de pelo blanco y ojos rojos lo viste? Uno alto y ejem…. Se veía guapo..-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrándolo y con un enorme sonrojo, y por 2da vez ichigo revivió de su momento de trauma gritando una serie de barbaridades

-CON QUIEN? QUIEN ES S-O-U-L DIME EN ESTE MOMENTO! NO PUDO AVER TOCADO CON UN EXTRAÑO Y PARA TERMINAR HOMBRE Y DICES QUE ESTA GUAPO?,RESPONDEEE LO VOY A MATAR-mientras zarandeaba a una pobre Karin

-ichigo! Ichigo!ICHIGOOO! LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO SUELTALA!-y la 3era hija de isshin kurosaki le propicio una patda de esas a el pelinaranja en la entrepierna provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor y callera desmayado también por 2da vez en el dia….xD

Los demás solo observaban la escena con gracia,bueno a excepción de toushiro que se veía bastante pensativo,en su mente trataba de reproducir todos los hechos de ese dia tan loco,desde el comienzo como una serie de fotografías hasta que paro en una una donde el centro era Karin…,Karin llena de harina en la clase de cocina con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de ponerle el betun de chocolate al pastel ¿Por qué la veo diferente a todas las mujeres? ¿Por qué ahora la veo como alguien importante en mi vida? ¿y lo peor porque estoy celoso con su compañero de cuarto que nisiquiera conozco? Que me esta pasando? , se supone que vine a controlar mis habilidades no a hacer amigos,solto un suspiro profundo mientras seguía divangado en sus pensamientos,hasta que escucho lo que parecía el comienzo de la era guerra mundial BOOM!,todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo del salón pensando que se trataba de enemigos,hollows, o una invasión de zombies,fuera lo que fuera,saco a varios estudiantes ya adormilados y en pijama,los shinigamis se dirijieron al patio central donde estaba el enorme kiosco o lo que quedaba… rodeado de llamas y también de hielo?se pregunto ishida se empezaron a oir un monton de insultos seguido de golpes y del techo cayeron 2 jovenes…

Pvo kuchiki rukia

Los 2 muchachos calleron al suelo ruidosamente sin dejar de pelearse,los demás empezaron a rodearlos tomando fotografías de ese par de locos,sado e ishida se fueron corriendo por urahara o cualquier profesor,ichigo al parecer se estaba diciendo si entraba y los paraba o mejor los dejaba,para no Salir golpeado xD,cuando pensé que iban a acabar ya con todo o mejor dicho con lo poco que quedaba de patio, se oyo otro estruendor,lo que parecía un temblor, mientras la pared empezaba a agrietarse muchos se habían caído de la fuerza del temblor,pude sentir que alguien me rodeo la cintura,asustada voltee y que ichigo me tenia agarrada fuertemente,mientras que con la otra agarraba a Karin,no pude evitar sonrojarme,en ese momento la pared por fin se rompió en mil pedazos y en ella apareció una … UNA VACA? Todos tenían la misma cara de que esta pasando O.O, una especie de vaca mutante con un hacha gigante,desapercio asi como si nada y a travez del humo pude distinguir varias siluetas entre ellas la de una pelirroja con una especie de armadura y falda azul,con paso firme y decidida se metió entre los 2 muchachos los tomo del cuello y los miro aterradoramente,hasta a mi me dio miedo su mirada, ellos inmdiatamente empezaron a disculparse

-gomensai,gomenasai-repetian los 2 agachados en el piso

-ahhhh! Chicos son un caso perdido..-suspiro una chica rubia muy bonita,vestida con una minifalda,botas y una playera strapple de su cinturón colgaban como 8 llaves y un ¿latigo?

-AYE! Lucy, pero asi te gusssssstaaaa verda-dijo un gato azul volando arriba de ellos,un gatito, UN GATO QUE HABLA!

-ichigo… ese gato h-hablo-susurre,el me miraba con cara de desconcierto

-el gato hablo…-susurro espantando

-HAPPY no hagas eso!-replicaba la rubia

-me voy a volver loca si eso es…-decia Karin muy confundida y asombrada

-HAA! CHICOS AL FIN ENCONTRARON LA ESCUELA!-dijo muy calmado urahara-san

-si señor kisuke al parecer tuvimos un pequeño problema de navegación pero finalmente la encontramos n_n-dijo una joven muy hermosa de pelo entre blanco y gris,con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos azules

-ahhh me alegro mira-san, déjenme presentarlos, si?- de la nada apareció youruchi-san con un microfono inalámbrico , colocándose a lado de urahara

-HOLAAA!-varios se taparon los oídos y otros hiceron muecas

-m… si sirve n_n bueno mis querdisisisimos alumnos ellos son los alumnos que faltaban asi que los que pensaron que se iban a salvar de compartir habitación ya no tienen que preocuparse,ya no estarán solos, bueno como les decía, no sean timidos "fairys" vengan aquí-y dando pequeños pasos todos los magos se acercaron a urahara poniéndose el línea recta para presentarse,urahara le cedió el micrófono a la que parecía la mayor "la pelirroja con mirada aterradora"

-m…. me gustaría disculaparme por el em… pequeño disturbio que hicimos ,mi nombres es erza escarlet ,mucho gusto-y asi pasaron el micrófono

-hola soy lucy Heartfilia-mientras guiñaba el ojo le paso el micrófono a una joven de pelo azul corto,palida pero de buen físico

-juvia Locxer-contesto seriamente mientras le pasaba el micrófono a una pequeña de unos 12 años con 2 coletas,pelo azul fuerte y con una pequeña gata blanca en sus brazos

-mi nombres es Wendy y ella es charles-dijo mientras alzaba a la gata que o era mi imaginación o nos miraba como si tuviermos 2 cabezas y 6 pies

-ahh! Mirajane,pero díganme mira-comento con una sonrisa hermosa a lo que muchos empezaron a babear y con coranzocitos en los ojos

-gazille,NO es un gusto ¬¬-dijo un hombre con cara de "me obligaron a venir",tenia muchos piercings en la cara con su pelo en picos hasta la cinturay con aire de buscapleitos, merecordaba a el capitán zaraki

-LEEVY!-una pequeña joven de lentes y pelo azul marino

-cana alberona,un gusto-dijo mientras bebía lo que parecía saske, de pelo café y un top muy ajustado con una falda larga

-gray fullbuster,un gusto para todos-dijo uno de los jóvenes que hace rato se estaba peleando el de pelo azul,curioso ahora solo estaba en bóxer negros,de reojo vi que Karin se sonrojaba y vaya no era la única y por ultimo

-primero ojos caidos thu ropa, segundo el es happy-mientras alzaba al gato y este solo deia AYE SIR!

-y yo soy natsu espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes!-

-MUY BIEN! Mis nuevos alumnos ya que se perdieron de mi discurso no saben con quien les toco pero no se preocupen,sus maletas y uniformes ya están en sus recamaras,les presentare a sus parejas y ellos les explicaran que hemos hecho hoy,los demás pueden retirarse pero antes,chicos solo quiero que sepan que mañana si será un dia CLASES!-mientras una sonrisa macabra se empezó a formar en su cara y reia, se me erizo la piel,ichigo me apretó mas fuerte y sin soltarnos empezamos a caminar

-vamonos enana mañana empieza la pesadilla y quiero estar preparado claro si sobrevivo esta noche T_T¿por cierto con quien te toco?-ibamos por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios

-con kaname-senpai,es una gran amigo de mi hermano asi que ya lo conocía es un vampiro purasangre

-ahh! Ya veo entonces dormiras con un chupasangre! Que bonito-con el ceño fruncido me solto y sigui caminando sin dirijirme la palabra yo me quede ahí parada,Karin se volteo

-buenas noches rukia!-me grito antes de doblar en una esquina

-buenas Karin-murmure,abri mi habitación 215 ,me econtre con una pequeña sala con varios sofás modernos ,una pequeña mesa para hacer tarea un refrigerador muy sotisficado, la sala tenia una enorme ventana daba vista a los patios y a la piscina, suspire este será un año muy largo,había 2 puertas a los lados la mia era una lila claro,meti mi llave , la habitación no era para nada fea ni anticuada,había un cama kingsay era enorme un closet del tamaño de una pared,en la cama estaban mis maletas,enfrente había un tele de plasma

Varios poofs tirados en el suelo en mi ventana había para sentarse todo pintado de colores pasteles,también tenia baño propio,una pequeña mesa para escribir y lo mejor de todo mi cama estaba llena de peluches de chappy es como si hicieran esta habitación de acuerdo a mis gustos,ahhh! Boztezo estoy muy cansada mañana pondré mi ropa,tire las maletas al piso busque mi piyama y me lave los dientes,me acoste ,yo también quería estar preparada para mañana,si saber como cai dormida en los brazos de morfeo..

En el patio..

Pvo lucy (fairy tail)

Mientras el director se iba llamo a un grupo de jóvenes,todos estábamos tranquilos esperando a nuestros nuevos "compañeros" me pregunto con quien me tocara?sera buena onda? Se convertirá en mi nueva mejor amiga?

-muy bien chicos ellos serán sus parejas les dire sus nombres,y se iran con ellos,esta bien? Ya cuando lleguen a su recamara descansen les espera una mañana muy agitada,ahora si empezemos-

-Grayfullbuster y nellienel kurosaki-una pequeña niña de no mas de 7 años de pelo verde por la cadera ojos azules y una linda piyama azul de conejos dio un paso tímidamente,¿de veras iban a poner al pervetido de gray con la niña?por si acaso y al parecer erza y mira pensaron lo mismo que yo las 3 nos acercamos y le dijimos en coro

-si le haces algo aunque sea quitarte la playera te matamos entendiste?-n_n

El solo asintió sudando y tomo la mano de la nena que lo guiaba por un enorme pasillo

-muy bien byakuya tu iras con la señorita mirajane-un apuesto muchacho de pelo negro por los hombros y ojos grises aunque diría muy callado vestido,con un pantalón blanco al igual que la playera de maga larga y de botones,esa era su piyama?se veía un poco fina…le ofreció el brazo a mira y se perdieron por el pasillo ambos se veian como esas parejas millonarias de la televison

-akatski tu con juvia-chan y no vayas a hacer alguna tonteria¬¬-juvia dio un paso adelante,se veía un poco decaída cuando vio que no seria gray su compañero,pero apenas vio a su nuevo compañero y se le olvido que existía alguien llamado gray y esque decir que estaba guapo era poco,incluso estoy celosa espero que me toque alguien asi,de pelo naranja rebelde,de cara de angel,ojos azules oscuros,una mirada rebelde,vestia un pantalón azul de rayas y no tenia playera,en sus manos jugaba con una pequeña llama¿contralaba el fuego,igual que natsu?¿era mago?,este beso la mano de juvia, y por supuesto juvia se desmayo -.-

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la cara,

-que te dije akatski?-

-pero si solo le di un beso…-comento confundido

-ahhh!no importa llévatela-akatski tomo en brazos a juvia y se fueron por otro pasillo

-leevy-chan te llevaras muy bien con yori-san a ella tambein le gusta leer-y eso basto para que leevy saliera corriendo arrastrando a la pobre chica de pelo café corto

-natsu,happy ustedes iran con lillenette-una chica menuda,de pelo verde y ojos rosas,tenia mirada matadora¿con ella iba a dormir natsu por todo un año?porque no mejor conmigo…

¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?

-stark-san con cana-un hombre ya vestido en piyama y con cara de adormilado,empezó a platicar con cana mientras se iban

-solo tengo una pregunta…te gusta el saske?-

-CLARO!-

Entonces seremos grandes amigos-n_n

-gazille y rima-san-

-ven conmigo…-una chica de 2 colas,muy bonita la verdad,empezó a caminar sin mirar para ver si gazille la seguía

-erza-san a ti te toco con 2 personas no importa verda?-

-en lo absoluto..-

-entonces hitsugaya-san y lizz-san,hagan sentir a erza como en su casa-una rubia alta con gran físico y un adolecente de pelo blanco y ojos azules,se la llevaron como un costal de papas, muy bien solo quedo yo

-lucy tu iras con shiki,vamos senri no seas timido-el la sombra del árbol había un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules se veía m.. callado? Lo opuesto ami enceserio como fue que nos metimos en esto?solo espero llegar al final del año u.u

SIIIIIII! Al fin lo acabe :B ,creo que esta vez si me quedo largo xD,se dieron cuenta de que solo puse algunos compañeros? Tranquilos los demás iran apareciendo poco a poco no todo de golpe para que no les aburra y respecto a gray-nell3 nell-chan no siempre estará tamaño niña asi que eso le traerá sorpresas a gray XD,e capitulo que viene SI serán clases de verdad xD,si les gusto dejen reviews,dejen sus criticas ,sus opinones,etc…! Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y si tienen internet hay nos vemos!(la que no ve werevertumorro *-*)xD


End file.
